


The Doctor Who Feels

by peonygreenhand



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Community: dw100, Drabble Collection, F/M, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonygreenhand/pseuds/peonygreenhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the Doctor felt when he thought he had lost Rose forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Who Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the episode - Doomsday.
> 
> Written for the LJ/DW Community dw100 - Challenge 454: Audacious.

When all hope was lost, Pete Tyler, the last man he expected to re-appear through the void, saved his daughter. It was the most audacious act he had ever seen.

The Doctor helplessly placed his fingers against the wall where could feel her excess radiations. This wall now separated them between their parallel worlds, but in his world, she would be nevermore.

"I don't suppose there's one last chance to say it." 

It would be extremely daft, but he was going to give a go. He was proof that emotions destroy. 

His two hearts made him say, "Rose Tyler...I love you."


End file.
